1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a towing device that enables towing of one or more vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A towing device is conventionally used to couple vehicles of the same type, such as golf carts, when they are moved to a storage place such as a garage. One known device includes a tow bar attached to a rear part of a golf cart that can pivot upward and downward and a coupling provided at a front part of a golf cart. A notch is formed in the distal end of the tow bar, at a part that faces upward when the tow bar is extended horizontally backward. The coupling includes a support member that is open at its top part and front part, and an engagement piece that extends between top rear parts of opposed walls of the support member.
When the tow bar and the coupling are connected, the tow bar is inserted from forward into the space defined by the support member of the coupling, and then the notch of the tow bar is brought into engagement with the engagement piece. At a rear part of the golf cart, there is provided a space to accommodate a golf bag, and above the space, there is provided a frame member for supporting the golf bag. When the tow bar is not used, the tow bar is rested against a rear part of the golf cart, with the notch being engaged with the frame member.